Little Moments
by Fall Down Again Bella
Summary: Song fic based off Brad Paisley's "Little Moments" A few very sweet, fluffy moments between Edward and Bella. All human, T for slight language. Shows how Edward loves Bella's little imperfections. Adorable, especially if you know the song.


**Summary: A sweet song-fic based off the song Little Moments by Brad Paisley. A few little moments between Edward and Bella. Happy, fluffy, sweet. All human, told in Edward's point of view.**

"Shit!" Bella half shouted, glaring at the tree she had just backed my Volvo in to. It took her a moment to realize what she had said, but when she did, her hand flew up to her mouth, and her cheeks turned the most beautiful shade of red. She looked so darn cute, all embarrassed about hitting something and letting a swear slip through her lips. I couldn't even be angry, she was just too adorable. I knew it was my precious Volvo she had just crashed, but it wasn't too bad, and I knew it wouldn't be too expensive to fix. I had a huge smile on my face and was fighting back laughter when Bella turned back to face me, lowering her hand, but her cheeks stayed red.

"Oh Edward I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, it's just I'm used to having to press really hard on the gas for my truck, and it was a habit and I went too fast and I just—" I cut off Bella's babbling with my laughter, which instantly caused her to turn even redder, huffing angrily at my amusement. "What is so funny?" she demanded, hands on her hips, lips jutting into a pout.

"You're so adorable, Bella," I chuckled, reaching over to pull her onto my lap. She giggled slightly, an apologetic look on her face. "Don't feel bad. It's okay."

"I really am sorry," she said again, resting her head on my chest. I pressed my lips to her hair, smelling the sweet scent of strawberries and freesia.

"It's okay, love," I said. I placed my finger under her chin and lifted her face until she was level with me. I leaned in slightly, and I saw her eyes droop shut, thinking I was going to kiss her. "But you're never driving my Volvo again." I pulled away, and her eyes shot open. She huffed again and I just laughed, sliding into the driver's seat as Bella turned red beside me

_And she looked so darn cute_

_That I couldn't even act like I was mad_

_Yeah I live for little moments like that_

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Edward! Happy birthday to you!" I opened my eyes at the sound of Bella's slightly off key singing and chuckled. She was standing at the edge of my bed, a perfectly wrapped present in her hands and a smile on her face. She looked excited as she dropped herself onto my bed, crawling closer to me to press a chaste kiss on my lips. She was dressed in a simple sundress that looked lovely with her pale skin and dark hair. I pulled her closer, losing myself in the taste of her lips. She giggled against them.

"Ew," she mumbled, pulling away. I felt hurt for a moment, until I realized she was laughing. "You have morning breath. Go brush your teeth then get your cute butt back here," she demanded and I laughed, shaking my head. Bella simply crossed her legs and pulled a pillow onto her lap, cuddling it against her chest and waiting patiently. I sighed, rolling my eyes, and stood up, going into the bathroom to brush my teeth at top speed. I was only wearing a pair of plain basketball shorts, since the weather was starting to turn into the warm humidity of summer. My hair was a mess, but I didn't bother trying to fix it. I just hastily brushed my teeth to appease Bella, and splashed some cold water on my face to wake myself up a bit.

When I reentered my bedroom, Bella was sitting in the same position, playing with the bow on top of the present she had wrapped for me, looking impatient. I chuckled and she looked up, beaming. I sank onto the bed next to her and pulled her onto my lap, kissing her.

"Much better," she noted, smiling against my lips. "Open your present now!" she squealed, tossing it into my lap. I laughed at her enthusiasm, pulling the bow off first and sticking it at the top of her ponytail. She giggled like a small child, but left it where it was. I began to tear the wrapping paper off and Bella was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"Oh wow!" I gasped as the present was revealed. To be completely honest, I wasn't sure what it was yet, but I didn't want to hurt Bella's feelings. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Read it," she instructed. "Idiot." I chuckled and flipped the small package over, quickly reading the words written there.

"Holy crap is this—" Bella didn't let me finish.

"It's a trip to Forks," Bella burst, excitement bubbling through her. "I know how much you've missed your family since we moved to Phoenix, so I thought we should go visit. We'll be able to see Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie and Carlisle and—" I didn't let her finish though. I quickly covered her lips with mine, getting her to shut up and thanking her for the wonderful gift. Bella eagerly kissed me back, her tongue sliding out to meet with mine. Just as I began leaning back, pulling her back with me, a shrill beeping began to fill the house.

Bella let out a small shriek and we pulled apart, staring around in confusion. "It's the smoke alarms!" I realized, having to shout over the sound of the beeping.

"Oh crap!" Bella gasped, hand clapping over her mouth. She jumped off of the bed and began running downstairs, shouting, "The cake, the cake! I forgot about it!" I followed behind her as quickly as possible. I began coughing as we got downstairs, since the kitchen was filled with smoke. I quickly opened the windows, trying to let the smoke air out. Bella ran through it, trying not to breath in the smoke, and opened the over, sending another puff out at her. She coughed and I ran to her, making sure she was okay. Bella pulled the cake out of the oven, burnt charcoal black.

"It's ruined," she whimpered, chin quivering as she stared down at the lump in front of her. The smoke alarms were still blaring, and I wanted to shut them off, until I caught Bella's expression. She looked like she was close to tears. She was staring down at the cake with hurt on her face, eyes wet with almost-tears and the bow on her ponytail falling off on one side. I fought back amusement as I pulled her into my arms, casually dropping the ruined cake in the trash barrel.

"I forgot all about it, I was so distracted, I just lost track of time," she explained sadly.

"It's okay, love. I prefer bakery cakes anyways," I tried to soothe her. She laughed weakly into my chest and I buried my face in her hair, trying not to let her see me laugh.

_And she was just about to cry until I took her in my arms  
And I tried not to let her see me laugh  
Yeah I live for little moments like that_

"I swear, I really, really tried," Bella said, glancing down at the shapeless lump in front of her.

"It's okay Bella we can go buy one," I said quickly, trying not to make her feel bad.

"But I wanted to make it. I wanted it to be special for you," she said sadly. "I took lessons and everything. And then I bought the perfect color so it would match your eyes." She held up the mess of emerald green fabric again and sighed.

"I could try and squeeze into it," I suggested, wanting to make her happy. I knew I would never actually fit into it. It was tiny, not to mention the sleeves were in completely different places on the sweater, one too high, one too low, and the neck hole took up most of the top of the sweater, so it probably would've exposed most, if not all of my shoulders. Not very manly. But I knew she had been taking lessons and she had tried so hard, trying to make a sweater for me for our trip to Washington. We didn't have many winter clothes to keep us warm during our trip, and she thought it would be special to make me something to keep me warm during the chilly days. Only, it didn't work out too well.

"Edward, it's like three sizes too small. This could fit Alice's little boy. Not you." She pouted down at the sweater like it had personally offended her. I fought back laughter again.

"It's the thought that counts, I promise," I told her, kissing her quickly. "I love it anyways. And we can go to the store and you can pick out a different sweater to buy me for when we go to Forks. Okay?"

Bella looked cheered by the thought. She loved picking out clothes for me, but she hated shopping for herself. "Okay. Let's go." She took my hand in hers, lacing her fingers through mine and led the way out the door. I tossed the ruined piece of fabric on the counter, knowing I would save it, no matter how horrendous it was.

_I know she's not perfect, but she tries so hard for me_

_And I thank God that she isn't, cause how boring would that be_

"Bella are you sure it said to take the I-10 west? I mean, maybe you read something wrong," I suggested, not trying to sound as frustrated as I was feeling. We had been wondering in circles for hours. What was supposed to be an hour drive from the airport to my parent's house was turning quickly into a three hour drive in the middle of nowhere. I had lived in Washington most of my life, and I had no idea where we were.

"I'm sure that's what it said," Bella snapped. "I know how to read."

"Could've fooled me," I grumbled and Bella glared at me. I knew we were both just frustrated and wanted to get somewhere with bathrooms and bedrooms, and that was no excuse to take it out on each other. "Sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you," I said after taking a calming deep breath.

"It's okay," Bella sighed. I smiled and reached over to take her hand in mine, holding it between the two seats as I drove one-handed. She pulled out the directions again and began reading through them, tongue between her teeth as she concentrated. I glanced at some of the signs, trying to figure out where we were. And then I saw one that made me blanch.

"Bella, did you see what that sign said?"

"Huh?" she said, looking up and glancing around. I saw her eyes flicker to the sign as she read it, and then widen as she comprehended the information on it. "Modoc, California, ten miles," she read aloud. I nearly laughed at the shock in her voice.

"How the hell did we get into California?" she asked, glaring at the directions and flipping through them furiously.

"I don't know Bella, you tell me," I said, gesturing to the directions. She began to reread them again and I noticed her eyes freeze and widen when she reached a certain spot.

"Um, Edward," she began tentatively. "I think we need to turn around."

"I figured that much, since I'd like to reenter the state we're supposed to be in," I said simply. Bella bit her lip and flushed red.

"And then we need to take the I-10 _east_."

_It's the little imperfections it's the sudden change in plans  
When she misreads the directions and we're lost but holding hands_

"Well, goodnight kids. See you in the morning," Esme said, pecking my cheek. After our disastrous car ride, we had finally managed to make it to my parent's house, the first stop on our list. We would be spending the day with them tomorrow and then visiting Alice, her husband Jasper, and their son Aidan.

"Night Mom," I said.

"Night," Bella added. Carlisle and Esme made their way upstairs and Bella and I waited until they were gone before turning to each other.

"What would you like to do?" I asked suggestively, raising my eyebrows.

"Edward," she scolded, glancing around suspiciously, like the furniture might be listening to our conversation. "Not in your parent's house." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine if you don't want to do that," I began, and Bella glanced around again. I rolled my eyes at her. "What would you like to do?"

"Let's just watch a movie," she suggested simply.

"Sounds good to me. You can pick," I said, gesturing to the wide selection in front of my parent's wide screen television. I settled down on the comfortable couch as Bella settled herself in front of the wide collection, her delicate fingers tracing through the titles, trying to choose which one she wanted to watch. After a few minutes of searching, she finally pulled one of the movies from our vast collection. She held it up to me—it was "P.S. I Love You" one of Bella's all time favorites.

"Pop it in," I said with a smile and she beamed, sliding it into our high-tech DVD player carefully, trying not to break anything. Then she came and sank down next to me, legs curled up under her body, yawning slightly. She curled into my side, and I rested one of my arms over her shoulder, pulling her closer to me. She rested her head on my chest as we began to watch the movie.

We got about to the part where the main character was at her husband's funeral when my arm began to fall asleep from Bella leaning on it. It was starting to tingle and get numb and I desperately wanted to move it, but I didn't want to make Bella uncomfortable.

"Bella, love, can I move my arm?" I asked her in a whisper. I waited for her answer, but it didn't come. "Bella?" I leaned slightly so I could see her face, and I realized she was sleeping. Her lips were slightly parted, curled up at the edges, eyes hidden behind delicate eyelids. Her hair had fallen out of its ponytail and was framing her face delicately, tendrils falling onto my chest and down her back. She looked like an angel; I couldn't bear to move her.

So I ignored the pain in my numbing arm and let her sleep peacefully on my chest.

_And I want so bad to move it cause it's tingling and it's numb_

_But she looks so much like an angel, that I don't wanna wake her up_

_Yeah I live for little moments_

"Edward! Bella! I'm so glad you guys made it!" Alice chirped as we entered her house. She tossed herself into my arms and I laughed, hugging my pixie-like little sister. I lifted her off of her feet as I squeezed the life out of her. I didn't realize how much I missed her. Bella was beside me, hugging Jasper. I let go of my little sister and she instantly turned to Bella, both girls squealing and embracing and laughing. I shook hands with Jasper and we chatted for a while until Bella looked around.

"Where's my little nephew?" she asked eagerly. Bella already wanted children, but we hadn't tried for any ourselves yet.

"He's already in bed for the night," Alice said apologetically. It was pretty late for a three year old though, I reasoned, but we had wanted to spend more time with my parents before visiting Alice. Bella looked a little disappointed.

"We'll see him in the morning, love," I reminded her.

"Right, of course," she said excitedly, instantly perking up. We hadn't seen little Aidan in a few months, and Bella was eager to see him again.

"So how have you guys been?" Alice asked eagerly, leading us into her living room. The four of us sat and chatted for a while, until we all decided to go to bed. Bella and I were sharing a bedroom on the first floor, while Alice and Jasper were upstairs in their bedroom, right next to Aidan's room. Bella snuggled into my arms and fell asleep almost immediately.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of pancakes and the sound of the radio. I stood and stretched, yawning as I made my way to the door. I leaned in the doorway and watched as Bella danced around the kitchen, flipping pancakes and singing softly. I was going to go sneak up behind her and kiss her, until another little body came stumbling into the room.

"Auntie?" the small voice squeaked and Bella stopped.

"Hey little guy," she said enthusiastically, leaning down to his size. "What're you doing up?"

"I smelled breakfast," he answered, rubbing his stomach. Bella laughed.

"Well I'm making pancakes right now. Would you like some?" she asked. Aidan nodded eagerly, grinning a wide, toothy grin. Neither of them noticed me in the doorway, watching their little exchange with loving eyes. "How would you like to help me make one?" Bella asked and Aidan instantly nodded eagerly, beaming up at her. He looked so much like Jasper with his blond hair and big blue doe eyes. Bella leaned down and lifted him into her arms, bringing him over to the stove she was cooking on.

"Okay, ready," she said gently, handing him the spatula while keeping her hand encased around his. "You have to flip it like this." She gently slid the spatula under the pancake and helped Aidan flip it, leaving the perfectly cooked brown side facing up. Aidan clapped eagerly, giggling.

"Lemme try, lemme try," he giggled eagerly and Bella laughed.

"Okay," she said, letting go of his hand. She kept her hand under the spatula, ready to help if it was needed. Aidan shoved the spatula under the pancake and promptly flipped it onto the floor. Bella laughed easily, unconcerned.

"Cutie," she said affectionately, leaning down to pick it up. "How about we give this one to Uncle Edward and don't tell him?" she whispered, and I fought back laughter, knowing I'd have to keep my eye on that pancake to make sure I didn't eat it later.

"'Kay," Aidan agreed instantly. "Love you Auntie." He held out his arms for a hug and Bella snuggled him to her chest.

"Love you too, little guy," she said softly, affectionately, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. She began to dance them both around the kitchen, still singing softly to the songs on the radio.

And just like that, she stole my heart again. I could feel myself falling in love with her all over again. It happened to me whenever I woke up with her in my arms, or whenever she did something cute and unexpected. She didn't even know it, but she was stealing my heart, over and over and over again.

I finally decided to make my presence known. I walked into the kitchen and slid my arms around Bella's waist, kissing the back of her neck. She whirled around, eyes wide.

"You aren't really going to make me eat the pancake that fell on the ground are you?" I asked. She just laughed. Alice and Jasper came down soon after that, and Alice took Aidan to get him dressed for the day. Jasper politely gave Bella and us company, sliding into the living room. Bella began flipping the pancakes again, and I wrapped my arms around her waist, nuzzling my face in her neck, placing kisses as she shivered with pleasure.

"I love you Bella," I whispered against her neck.

Her voice was breathless when she answered. "I love you too."

_When she steals my heart again and doesn't even know it_

_Yeah I live for little moments like that_

**A/N: I love this song. I had to make it a one-shot, it was too sweet not to. REVIEW!!**


End file.
